


Prize

by ganymedejam



Series: 31 Days of Bloodhound [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam
Summary: Day 4: Prize.Bloodhound reacts to the post-game press nonsense after their first win as Champion.
Series: 31 Days of Bloodhound [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Again, majorly late to posting this. Still planning on finishing the challenge even if it kills me...

A feminine voice boomed from the loudspeakers in the arena, “Congratulations, _you_ are the Apex Champion!”

Bloodhound had just finished cleaving their opponent with their axe, hitting them square in the juncture between their shoulder and their neck. It opened a sizable wound and sent blood gushing down both their fronts, causing the enemy to drop to their knees and black out.

Done cameras swirled around them to film the victor as they placed their fallen enemy’s weapon on their chest and folded their arms across it in a ceremonial fashion. Still panting from the fight, Bloodhound rose to their feet and watched as the cameras hovered close. As a small form of showmanship, Bloodhound swiped their bloodied axe through the air to flick the droplets of blood off then twirled it in their hand with a measured amount of flair.

The Game officials didn’t give them a moment to rest. Before they knew it, Bloodhound was shoved into a press room packed with people shouting questions while cameras flashed in their face. The buzz of everything was unnerving, and truth be told the attention was dulling the high of the win, even with the moderator nearby attempting to quell the noise.

The moderator grilled Bloodhound with every pre-approved question, and they dutifully answered each one. They found it amusing that almost everyone in the room was disheartened by how ‘polite’ each response was. 

‘Let them be disappointed,’ they thought. 

  
  


The moderator then closed out the interview by turning to Bloodhound and encouraged them to make a final statement to end everything.

“Most of you are curious about me, and about what I want from the Games. If you want to know me, you must watch me--for that is all that I will reveal about myself. The satisfaction of winning merely comes from the blessing of the Gods. I won because they deem me worthy of it.”

They turned to grab the trophy by its stem and turned the bulky object in their hands in an overly casual manner, almost as if they were regarding it as some kind of kitsch trinket the found in a store. “Relics like these? Useless. The prize is not this _thing_. The real prize is being the last one standing.” Bloodhound dropped the trophy back on its pedestal and turned back to address the crowd and the hovering cameras.

“If I wasn’t worthy enough to _vinna_ , I wouldn’t be standing here. I will keep fighting as long as the Gods will it. If you fall by my hand, it means that I was stronger. If winning means that much to you, prove me wrong. Make me fall. But for now, the prize is mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I kind of took inspiration from "Sword Logic" that the Hive worship in the Destiny game universe.


End file.
